Swords of Fire, Chains of Ice
by deviantpokemontrainerjay
Summary: Queen Annabelle of Eifreeta discovers a past she had forgotten since waking up with amnesia three years ago. Now the Queen of Fire must defend herself from her supposed sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I do not own Frozen or Disney. Anna Queen Annabelle. Anna has powers. I need more reviewers so PLEASE REVIEW! Better story than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Its been four years since Anna fled Arendelle in the middle of the night.

Its been four years since Anna developed fire powers.

Its been three years since she fell into a crevase and got amnesia.

Its been two years since she became the sole ruler of a country of Eifreeta.

Its been one year since Queen Annabelle of Eifreeta won a war.

But what happens when the Queen of Fire encounters a past she has forgotten?

Part 1: Remembering-Current.

Part 2: War

Part 3: Saving a burned heart

Part 4: Restoriation

Part 5?: Shattered World


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Annabelle, Queen of Eifreeta

Annabelle (Anna) POV

I put my feet on my tableand toyed with the small fireball in my hands. A resonating knock on the door snapped me out of my daze. "Come in." I announced setting the little fireball on its glass pedestal.

The doors opened and my messenger Silene came in. "Good morning Queen Annabelle!" she panted. In her hands she clutched a paper envelope.

"Good Morning to you too. What brings you here at this hour?" I asked polietly. Silene usually only delivered during dinner.

She waved the envelope in the air. "You have an invatation to the coronation of Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene Fitzherbert in Corona!"

"Corona? But we don't trade with them. Is this an all royals from everywhere come thing again?" I sighed. "When is it?"

"Umm. Two weeks your majesty."Silene chirped.

"Prepare me a ship, a warship. I want to make an impression after what happened with Zeresi's kingdom." I said, remembering the war and establishing my nickname of the Queen of Fire. "I'll leave tomorrow. In the meantime, I'm going to visit the armory and the court. Somebody said they caught a spy from Arendelle."

The three big chapters I had planned will be broken into smaller ones so have fun with the early one! Also, please check out my deviantart account.

.com

Thank You for reading! Review if you want too.


	3. Chapter 3

Swords of Fire, Chains of Ice Chapter 2

A/N: I got a little time. THANK YOU FOR THE ONE REVIEW ON THE SUMMARY! (It prompted me to post this next part.)

Annabelle's POV

"Good job guys!" I waved to the blacksmiths. We just finished testing the ignitable swords, something that would make wars easier for us (A/N: Swords of Fire...). I walked through the streets of my kingdom. The warm breeze carresing my cheeks. It was supposed to be winter, but in my kingdom, much to people's delight, I made it Summer year round. I snagged a box of mint truffles from a vendor as I made my way to the court. I pushed open the door and entered the huge circular chamber that is Eifreeta's courtroom.

The herald nodded to me at my approach. I looked through the room. My seat was empty, usually one of the village children were in it. In the center of the courtroom two gaurds escorted in a blonde man in shackels as I took my seat. "Presenting her royal majesty, Queen Annabelle of Eifreeta." the herald's voice boomed.

The spy looked up, gface covered in grime. His eyes bulged. "Anna?" he whispered quietly, I barley caught it.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Anna is it really you?" he looked at me like he knew me.

"Read the charges." I deadpanned.

"Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle. You have been accused of attempted theft and espionage against Queen Annabelle and the kingdom of Eifreeta. How do you plead.?" the herald declared. I got up to leave. When I reached the floor, the prisoner, Kristoff, looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Anna please don't do this. I love you." he whined.

I doubled over and laughed. "Seriously? What do you think I am? Some sort of slut queen? I'm Queen Annabelle of Eifreeta, not your girlfriend. Besides, I don't even know you!"

He looked at me. His expression a mixture of shock, fear and awe as my hair burst into flame. "Anna...please...I know its been four years, but please remember me!"

"Four years ago, my mother died." I shouted.

I turned and started to walk away. I spun back around as I heard two grunts of pain to see the gaurds at the ground, and Kristoff running towards me.

He grabbed my face, a difficult task to do when wearing shackles. "Please Anna! You have to remember!"

I summoned my fire shield and shield bashed him in the face sending him sprawling to the ground with a burn on his left cheek. "1: Don't you ever touch me again. 2: Don't you ever touch me again. 3: My name is Queen Annabelle, not some Annie or Anna." I looked at him as he grimaced. I lifted my gaze to the guards. "Send him home. It's good to send a message." I announced. Looking back to the blonde I scoweled "Next time your ruler wants to spy, tell them to come thierselves.". With that I walked away.

Only one question burned on my mind as I lay awake watching the stars. Who was this Anna person he kept talking about?

A/N: Okay, so I know some Kristanna fans will be pissed, but I have to show how Anna had changed. So don't get mad, that's for later when I introduce Anna's friend/boyfriend. MUHAHAHAHA! Until next time! -Jay


	4. Chapter 4

Annabelle (Anna) pov

I whirled to face the captain." What do you mean 'sinking'!?"

The captain stared at the ground. An hour ago, some idiot pirates tried to attack. Tried to and failed." "We need to get repairs. It'll take at least three days to fix it."

I grumbled in anger. "Fine, just take us to the nearest port for repairs." I sighed. "I want my damn ship fixed."

"You realize the nearest port is Arendelle right?" he stammered.

I gazed at him."Would you rather drown?"

The ship was starting to list as we docked in Arendelle's harbor. I looked at the city sprawled before me. A castle made of ice sat on a mountain near the horizon. I let out an exasperated breath as I disembarked my vessel.

The dockmaster was waiting while bowing." Welcome to Arendelle Queen...Princess Anna?"He gasped as he looked up. "Is it really you?"

"Who?" I asked.

"You came back!" he shouted. He called for one of his attendents. "Quick inform the Queen! Princess Anna has returned!"

"Okay, I don't know who this Princess Anna is, but my name is Queen Annabelle of Eifreeta, not Anna. So please, don't call me Anna."

The dockmaster grabbed my chin. Looking at my face intently. "Its really you.". Smoke curled from my fingers. If we were in Eifreeta, I'd have hit him already. Since we wern't in my domain, I had to refrain myself. Tears began streaming down his face.

"Who is Princess Anna?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Is this a trick?"

"Why?"

"Because you are Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"No, My name is Queen Anabelle Undiya of Eifreeta. I am no princess, and I am not named Anna." I protested. My hand s catching fire.

The dock master was taken back. "My apoligies Princess...I mean Queen Annabelle."

I smiled at the man. "Thank you.". I sighed as I walked into town. At least tree more people called me Princess Anna as I walked through the town on my way to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; Hi guys. I know that I updated/posted this story yesterday, but I'm just getting as much as I can get on here before school starts. Thank you for all to all of you who read this story so far (I never got this many views on Deviantart). I keep writing this on paper, and let me tell you, this is part one of the series. Plot twists will happen later. Oh and shippers, no Jelsa, no Kristanna, no Elsanna (They're sisters, not lesbians.) so deal with it. Anna's been away for four years, so of course there will be a new love interest eventually and I'm sick of the Jelsa stuff. Anyway, read. Review if you want to, Its not required. -Jay

Elsa's POV

I rushed through the castle grounds. It was a miracle. My little bouncy, bubbly sister was finally home after being missing for four years. I skidded to a stop as I saw her. She was cloaked in a orange and gold dress with a crimson cape dotted with flame motifs. "Anna?" i whispered. Gone was the long two braids, instead her hair was cropped short and flaming red, not the strawberry blonde it was formerly. Most noticeable was the more lean and muscular build.

"You must be Queen Elsa." she walked forward and offered me her hand to shake. "I'm Queen Annabelle of Eifreeta."

I was taken back. One, she had no idea who I was or had gotten really good at acting. Two, she was a queen? Anna was the last person I would peg as a ruler of a nation, but this Anna before me was different. Stronger, more mature and had a powerful presense. "Anna?"

"Okay, what's with everyone calling me Anna lately? I don't even know any Anna's. Is this some cruel joke you're trying to play? Honestly, in case you haven't heard, you don't want to piss me off." Anna scolded. Yep, she was different.

'Uhh...my apoligies Queen Annabelle. Please make yourself at home, I heard about your situation already. I...I have to go meet someone." I stutterd as I pushed past my long lost sister. She has amnesia. Only one creature I know could cure it. Grand Pappie.

"Grand Pappie?" I called out into the clearing. Within seconds, a lone boulder rolled to my feet, revealing itself to be Grand Pappie.

"Yes child what is it?" he croaked.

"It's Anna. She came back but doesn't remeber me, of Arendelle for that manner." I sobbed. "I still don't even know why she left."

Grand Pappie sighed. "It's time I tell you why." he paused. "Anna left Arendelle because of her powers."

"But Anna doesn't have any powers." I countered.

"Alas, she did the whole time, but they were held back by the ice in her head. When her heart became unfrozen after she stopped Hans from killing you, her powers began to manifest. She came to me everyday for a week after. I have not seen her in a little over three years. She made me promise that I would not tell anyone where she went. I will help you cure her amnesia. But I will not help you bring her back." the troll explained to me. He dug in a pouch before producing a vile filled with a clear liquid. "Here," he said handing me the vile. "The year she first left, she developed a taste for wine, pour this into her glass, the effects won't happen immediately, but gradually. She will regain her memories slowly."

I took the vile. "Thank you Grand Pappie. Wait, what powers does she have?" I asked.

The elderly troll shook his head. "That is for you to find out. She is your sister." he curled back into his boulder like appearance.

I looked at the vile in my hand. I was going to get my sister back.

Annabelle's (Anna's) POV

"Oh Anna, if only there were somebody out there you loved you."

I snapped awake and out of the dream. I shook my head. The amount of wine I had ingested must have been affecting me. A stray thought pushed itself into my mind. Was it possible that I was the Princess Anna everyone was talking about? No. I was Queen Annabelle Uundiya. Daughter of the late King Reyes Uundiya. Not a princess of Arendelle. My father said he held me when I was just a baby. He raised me. I was with the rangers of the kingdom when I fell into the crevasse on the mountain in the south (A/N: Eifreeta is to the south of Arendelle and Southeast of Corona, the currents are why she is in Arendelle.). My father still loved me and assured me that he always did. Even with my powers. I became Queen after his death. A year after, the neighboring kingdom of Zeresi tried to stage a coup that ended in me burning half their country after they tried to take over my kingdom. I needed to clear my head. I got out of the bed and tiptoed over to the wooden door. I peeked out into the hallway. The coast was clear. I lit my hand ablaze and wandered though the Arendelle castle. It was my first time alone since I left Eifreeta. Somehow, with sheer dumb luck, I found the kitchen just as my stomach started rumbling. I peered out the window, the only sound was the occasional crackle of my fire encased hand. The Auora Borealis danced across the night sky. I had only seen them once before. I repeated the same thing I told my father whenever he caught me up at night when I was looking at the stars."The sky's awake, so I'm awake.".

'So that means we have to play" a voice said behind me.

I whirled to face the eavesdropper.

"Whats with your hand?" Queen Elsa pondered as she strode over to examine my flaming hand.

I yanked my hand back, snuffing out the flames. "Why are you up?" I demanded.

"Light sleeper as always. Not to mention hearing a crackling sound and a light pass my door required some investigation. The real question is, what are you doing up?" Elsa questioned.

I turned back to the window. "I can never sleep. Never been able to since my father, King Reyes, died. Even before that it was hard to go to sleep."

Elsa swore and muttered something about building snowmen under her breath. "How, how long ago did your 'father' die?" She asked.

"Two years ago last month. I became the Queen a week after. Wait, why am I even telling this to you?" I stopped myself.

Elsa put her arm around me. "You know he wasn't your father right?"

I shoved it off. "What are you talking about, of course he was my father! Gods, will you stop acting like I'm your sister or something." I half-shouted through gritted teeth.

"Anna...Annabelle." she warned.

"What?"

"Your hairs on fire." Elsa smiled. Sure enough my hair was engulfed in orange flames.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, smothering the fire. "You must think I'm a freak."

"Well, " Elsa began. "Not really." She opened her palm and a snowball started to form. I gasped. 'Weather you believe it or not, you will always be my little sister." She smiled before changing the subject. "Do you want any hot chocholate?"

"Sure, but I sure as hell ain't boiling water for you."

We both laughed.

When I went back to sleep, I was pulled into another dream. I stood in a circular chamber made of ice. A younger version of Elsa and what must have been a younger version of me were squared off facing each other.

The younger me spoke first. "You kind of set off an eternal winter, everywhere."

The young Elsa turned wide eyed. "Everywhere?"

"Yeah but its okay..." the young me started.

"You can just unfreeze it." we both finished.

"No, I can't. I don't know how." the young Elsa complained.

"Sure you can, I know you can! Cuase for the first time in forever..."

The dream ended abruptly. Although I wished it hadn't. Because I woke up face to face with a snowman.

A/N: Wow. I think this might double the story's size. A lot of whats in here was not origianally written. Anyway reviews are appreciated, but not required. I might not be able to update until September. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! -Jay


	6. Chapter 6

This is not a chapter, merely an authors note.

I need a few reviews to tell me what I need to improve on. More dialog, Less dialog, Does it need internal monologue, should I add a POV, More filler, Should I drag the story out? Anyway please review if you have or are currently reading this story, please tell me what you think.

Thank you to my one reviewer MarvelousDisneyGameofThrones.

Keep calm and like warm hugs ( Especially since Olaf will be in the next Chapter. . –Jay.

PS, I also need readers/reviewers for my other 2 stories.

Thanks once again. -Jay


End file.
